This invention relates to a novel tricycloundecanol derivative, more particularly to 1-alkoxytricyclo[4.3.1.1.sup.2,5 ]undecane of the formula (I), ##STR3## wherein R represents an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or a cycloalkyl group having 5 to 6 carbon atoms, and to a process for producing the undecane, and further to a perfume and flavor composition comprising the undecane.
The carbon framework of the present compound of the formula (I), tricyclo[4.3.1.1.sup.2,5 ]undecane, was first isolated as an isomerized intermediate [J.C.S. Perkin Trans., I 789 (1975)] any derivative of which, however, remains unreported.